The present invention relates to a conduit body adapter containing electrical wires and more particularly to a conduit body adapter that is attachable to conduits and is universally compatible with virtually all standard fixtures, such as light switches, cable outlets, electrical outlets, telephone outlets and the like.
Conduits are often used to contain electrical wires that run throughout buildings and other structures. At certain locations therealong such electrical wires are connected to standard fixtures, such as light switches, cable outlets, electrical receptacles, telephone outlets and the like. Code requirements specify that the connections, i.e., the splicing and joining of the electrical wires to such standard fixtures, be contained within a housing that has sufficient interior volume to handle the frequently large number of wire connections that may be required. Junction boxes, which have sufficient interior volume to satisfy code requirements, are typically used to house the electrical wire leading to standard fixtures.
Conventional techniques of connecting electrical wires located in conduits to standard fixtures involve cutting into the conduit system and installing a conventional junction box in which receptacles may be terminated. These conventional techniques are less than desirable because they often require duplication of components and supports and makes interconnections difficult or awkward. Furthermore, while conduit bodies are known for making splices and direction changes in conduit runs, these conduit bodies do not have the interior volume necessary to house a switch or receptacle.
Attempts to provide a secure and continuous housing of electrical wires within a conduit include an extension box conduit system as disclosed in U.S. patent application No. Re 35,075 issued to Lammens, Jr., which describes the use of an extension box which can be used as a junction box. However, the extension boxes disclosed by Lammens are limited in use because they are not universally compatible with all standard fixtures. Thus, some fixtures that are attached to this extension box must be replaced with compatible fixtures. This introduces added inconvenience and expense.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a conduit body adapter that is universally compatible with virtually all types of electrical fixtures and electrical fixture components thereby providing secure and continuous housing for electrical wire connections between a conduit and a fixture, such as light switches, cable outlets, electrical outlets, telephone outlets, cover plates, and the like.